Una maid para un supuesto mayordomo!
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: La vida es cruel, siempre habías sido consciente de ello... Pero quien quiera que fuera el que manejase los hilos del destino te odiaba, cuanto menos. Y por eso, quien quiera que fuera el maestro de marionetas, había decidido enredar tu vida con un par de chicos siniestros y peligrosos, cada cual en su propio estilo... [ShizuoxReaderxIzaya]


La vida es cruel, siempre habías sido consciente de ello... Pero quien quiera que fuera el que manejase los hilos del destino te odiaba, cuanto menos. ¡La cantidad de calamidades que asolaban tu corta existencia eran de récord!

A tus 17 años de edad habías conseguido sobrevivir sola, pese a todos los tormentosos retos que de forma indiscriminada te lanzaba la vida.

Como por ejemplo vivir en uno de los barrios más cutres y cochambrosos de las afueras de Ikebukuro, en un apartamento considerablemente viejo y destartalado, que te recordaba bastante a las casitas de _pin & pon_ debido a su reducido tamaño.

No te quedaba familia, o al menos ninguna con la que quisieras tener que asociarte... Y desgraciadamente tu madre y tu hermano menor habían fallecido en un accidente hacía ya un par de años. Por otra parte, tu progenitor (como le llamabas a ese hombre, de forma totalmente despectiva, para evitar pensar que estabais emparentados) había abandonado a la familia mucho antes de éso, pero no sin haberos complicado la existencia todo lo que le fue posible antes de partir. Parecía disfrutar amenazándoos, intentando pasaros deudas y lo peor de todo, hiriendo profundamente de forma emocional a tu madre y a tu hermano.. Demasiadas cosas a recordar, que no pensabas ni molestarte a mencionar o tendrías que aporrear algo.

Hacía ya unos cuantos años que no sabías ni de su paradero, ni si estaba vivo o muerto y, la verdad... Es algo que te traía soberanamente sin cuidado, siempre y cuando te dejase vivir en paz.

Te estiraste perezosamente en tu maldito futón, que ya pedía a gritos la jubilación... Comprobando la hora en el móvil, suspiraste para empezar a ponerte en marcha, hoy era la aburrida ceremonia de apertura de la preparatoria y no debías llegar tarde..O al menos eso era lo que los profesores siempre se empeñaban en inculcaros. Sin embargo, ellos no comprendían lo horroroso que resultaban ser todos esos engorrosos actos, que al fin y al cabo no servían para nada más que conseguir aborrecer a todo el alumnado.

Sin embargo, después de un tiempo asistiendo a Raira High, habías aprendido como evitar los 'compromisos públicos' que lograban hacer que la gente se quedase dormida de pie...

¿Impresionante, verdad? Pues terriblemente cierto, hay que resaltar que todo esto tiene un motivo...

El caso es que, había que admitir que durante tu primer año, debido a lo nerviosa que habías estado te fue imposible dormir nada la noche anterior. Y con la falta de sueño que tenías acumulada debido a tus múltiples trabajos, fuiste uno de los alumnos en quedar dormido cual búho en una rama, a diferencia de que tu... No gozabas de tan notorio sentido del equilibrio del que parecían disponer dichas aves.

Ya que no sólo no te bastó con echarte una siesta, si no que acabaste por balancearte durante tu improvisado sueñecito, lo cual causo que impactases con el alumno que formaba delante de ti en la fila, que éste a su vez, a causa del golpe y su suño provocó exactamente lo mismo con el compañero que tenía delante y así sucesivamente.. Lo cual causó el incidente conocido como el _'dominó humano de Raira'_ , ya que toda la fila en la que tu te encontrabas acabó en el suelo, apelotonados unos encima de otros, con los brazos extendidos hacia delante de forma cómica. Y como no... ¡tú como la guinda del pastel, encima de todos!

Las carcajadas que asolaron el auditorio de la escuela fueron cuanto menos discretas... Y tú, con la poca elegancia que te quedaba, no se te ocurrió otra cosa más que ponerte en pié de un salto y gritar

"¡O os cerráis la puñetera boca u os juro que vosotros acabaréis igual, la única diferencia será que me aseguraré de que no podáis levantaros!"

¿Brillante verdad? ¡Tu mal carácter no hizo más que brillar después de semejante actuación a modo de presentación!

Desde entonces, el número de personas que se acercaban a ti era más bien escaso... Vale, no nos engañemos... _ **ERA CERO.**_

¿Por qué? Bueno pues eso es porque a alguien se le había ocurrido esparcir el rumor de que, poseías un octavo dan en diversas disciplinas de lucha tradicional japonesa.

Cosa que no era del todo verdad...

Eras demasiado joven para obtener ese rango oficialmente todavía, pero eso no te había detenido ya que decidiste presentarte igualmente a los exámenes a insistencia de tu maestro. Que no dejaba de repetirte una y otra vez lo enriquecedora que podría ser esa experiencia para ti, y la buena publicidad que te haría.

Y tras años y años de duro trabajo, al fin habías logrado sacarle beneficio pues acabaste por ganarte la admiración de algunas personas de alta graduación, y no sólo de tu dojo...

Por lo que, aunque no contase como debería, tu maestro orgulloso como estaba de ti, te había ofrecido tomar bajo tu mando la tutela de los más jóvenes vuestro dojo.

Y gracias a eso, traías parte de tu sustento a casa...

Sin embargo no podías vivir sólo de la caridad del maestro, así que además de ejercer de 'Shisou' (maestra) a veces tomabas algunos trabajos a tiempo parcial, aunque en éste momento gracias a la generosa oferta del anciano no te hiciese realmente falta el dinero. Simplemente pensabas que nunca estaba de más ahorrar todo lo que te fuera posible, anticipándote así a cualquier tipo de posible emergencia que pudiera surgir en el momento más inoportuno.

¡Todo era culpa de tu sexto sentido, que siempre te gritaba que estuvieras alerta! Daba igual sobre qué fuera el tema, se empeñaba en repetirte una y otra vez, que algo podría salir mal en cualquier momento.

Y tan asombroso era dicho instinto de supervivencia que, sumados a tus ahora entrenados y pulidos reflejos, te habían salvado más de una vez de acabar ingresada en el hospital o algo peor...

Gracias a ellos y a tu suerte, habías logrado esquivar con éxito pesados objetos, que sin explicación ninguna habían aterrizado a escasos centímetros de tu cuerpo, durante tu camino por alguna de las calles de Ikebukuro.

Y por lo que habías oído, que el mobiliario urbano atentase contra la vida de los transeúntes se estaba convirtiendo en algo de lo más habitual en la zona, debido al temperamento explosivo del supuesto _hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro_ : un tal Heiwajima Shizuo.

Un personaje al que no habías tenido la oportunidad de ver en tu vida, porque de ser así, te habrías tomado la libertad de explicarle de forma poco cortés como tu vida había podido peligrar en varias ocasiones, debido a su complejo de lanzador de objetos altamente peligrosos.

Sin embargo, cuantos más encontronazos con tu posible muerte por su culpa tenías, mayor era la curiosidad que se empeñaba en brotar desde tu interior. Por lo que ahora, cada vez que se producía una reyerta en Ikebukuro, y escuchabas gritos de advertencia entre los peatones, aconsejando a todos los presentes que huyeran o se pusieran a cubierto, sabías que él era el causante de todo aquello.

Y contra todo uso de razón, en vez de unirte a los civiles que huían por sus vidas como alma que lleva el diablo en la dirección opuesta, alejándose todo lo posible del creciente caos... Ahí estabas tú, esprintando a contracorriente con toda la velocidad de la que tus piernas estuvieran dispuestas a permitirte.

Un único objetivo asolaba tu mente, aunque fuera una vez en tu vida al menos, sentías la imperiosa necesidad de ver al supuesto _hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro_ en plena acción. No sabías exactamente por qué, pero era algo que arrastraba todo juicio y obligaba incluso a tu cuerpo a moverse a su merced, como si fueras una mera marioneta.

Sin embargo, nunca habías tenido la suerte de llegar justo a tiempo al escenario de 'la masacre'. Para cuando habías logrado abrirte paso entre la muchedumbre, sólo quedaban escombros, restos de mobiliario urbano y unos cuantos posibles cadáveres... Ya que nunca prestaste la suficiente atención como para comprobar si la cantidad de cuerpos esparcidos de forma desastrosa entre la acera y la carretera seguían con vida o no...

Apartando todo pensamiento de tu mente, arrastraste tu culo fuera del viejo futón, te vestiste apresuradamente con el uniforme del Reira y saliste corriendo por la puerta en dirección al instituto, con una tostada en la boca, mientras luchabas en lo que parecía un vano intento por domar tu pelo, que hoy no se encontraba para nada dispuesto a colaborar...


End file.
